


My Soul，My Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Hex (TV), Starter for 10 (2006), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送给剧照女神的生贺！望不嫌弃！祝天天开心！<br/>堕落的天使Azazeal（《Hex》）/大学生Brian（《Starter For Ten》）<br/>在这里，Azazeal找到了不用杀人也可以获得力量的方式，Brian成为了他的灵魂归处。如果你看过Hex，可以把Brian当做Azazeal爱人的转世。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul，My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有Brian中蛊后性情大变的情节。  
> 与原作做了两处更改：A，天使获取力量的方式变了。B，他对Brian下的蛊不是HEX里对女主下的那种完全黑化的蛊，更像是一种辅助，无声暗示对方潜意识应该做什么。虽然操纵了Brain，但是并没有做坏事啦。

 

* *

Brian来到这所大学——拥有一座城堡作为混寝宿舍——的第一天就觉得这里十分的熟悉。那种他曾来过这儿的错觉让他觉得奇异又滑稽。可那种熟悉的感觉就像一缕奇异的香气萦绕在他身边，让他对这里的每一个角落都充满着感情。

第一天的新生欢迎会让他精疲力尽，他试图和一两个女孩真正说些什么，改变中学时腼腆路线和她们调调情，但这些来自金星的生物凭借她们隐形触角之类的识别器官——或者第六感，布莱恩也说不准，除了妈妈他只和一只叫做妙丽的查尔斯王犬长时间持续接触过——断定他是个可以调戏的“类似宠物之类的好男孩”，而非“可以来一发”的对象。总之，当他回到那个红棕色调的寝室——发现自己室友的床铺仍旧空着——时，甚至连开箱拿出换洗衣物去洗澡的力气都没有，喝下的金酒让他头脑发昏，现在他只想倒在那张看起来还不错的床上睡死过去，而他也真的这样做了。

梦里他还是在这座城堡，但是在一间更大的房间——或许是城堡主人的卧室，如果有这样的卧室的话——他看到了两个男人在一张华丽的过分的床铺上纠缠着。一开始，他还是以旁观者的身份看着他们喘息纠缠，床褥随着他们的动作而波浪般起伏着。但很快他也加入了进去，不是作为第三者，而是变成了其中的一个。对方炙热的喘息喷洒在他的颈间，腰部被紧紧扣住随着对方的动作而被迫上下磨蹭，丝绸床单在他身下像液体般流动。他听到对方对他说着什么，双眸因为情欲而热烈滚烫，赞美和喘息纠缠着溢出薄唇，柔情中带着丝绝望。他听见对方在他耳边感叹着，“我的爱，我的布莱恩。”

他的视角重新升至半空，悬在床铺上向下俯视。被男人压在身下的人呻吟着转过脸——那张他熟悉到不行的，属于他自己的脸。

他似乎从梦中醒了过来，又似乎没有。外面开始下雨，湿凉的夜风顺着敞开的窗户吹进来，让燥热的身体恢复平静。他穿着T恤挪去关窗，模糊地抱怨着改变环境让他的大脑变得不正常。

一道闪电照亮了墨色夜空，他在窗前看到草地古树旁站着一个人。他眯起眼睛试图分辨出是谁在那，可黑暗中他只能看到一个隐约的轮廓。

雨下的越来越大，布莱恩用力关上了窗。雷声刚过，几个连续的闪电立刻将黑夜点亮成白昼，窗外的景象在惨白色中分外清晰。他清楚地看清了那人的样子，就仿佛他不是站在几百米之外，而是站在他的眼前。

诱人的眼睛，坚毅的脸部轮廓，和他梦里的人如出一辙。

布莱恩倒吸口气，更加仔细地分辨着树下的人影。可那里除了空荡荡的黑暗什么都没有。

他终于醒了过来。

 

 

*   *

那场真实又奇异的梦中梦并未对他造成什么影响，他也从不费神去分析他的大脑在他休息的时候用记忆碎片拼凑出了怎样奇怪的东西。而且，虽然这没什么值得炫耀的，但他做过比这个还要离奇恐怖的梦——一个男人和一条蠕动的虫子，还有更凄美诡异的梦——一个金发女人和漫天飘舞的玫瑰花瓣。所以，他真的没办法责备他的大脑，丰富的想象力是他对文学无尽热情的来源，而考虑到那场梦里的人拥有如此火辣性感的身材，他或许更应该用老办法犒劳下他聪明绝顶的脑子。

浴室快速来一发听起来是个不错的主意。

安静的公共浴室，他仔细地拉上隔间的浴帘，将劳累一天的身体置于水压完美的淋浴下。温暖的水流从他的头顶、肩膀缓缓流下，像温柔的情人舔舐疲惫的身体，快感随着他的动作慢慢沿着脊椎上行，比体温稍热的水从高处喷洒在他发热的脸上，类似水下窒息的感觉让套弄的动作失去节奏，男孩仰头张开嘴迎接那些温暖的液体，将呻吟变成水幕里模糊的鼻音。

一切都那么安静。深夜的公共浴室里，布莱恩让自己重新沉浸在那场诡异却诱人的梦里，任由欲望带着他的意识攀上那个男人的胸膛，脖颈，再向下，向下……布莱恩扶着白瓷砖墙喘息着，高潮后的敏感终于让他意识到有什么不对。

他身后的浴帘不知何时被拉开了。淋浴间对面的半身镜里反射出一个男孩慌张的样子——因为高潮从胸膛向上都透着红，气喘吁吁，惊讶地忘记了遮挡住关键部位——以及一个穿着风衣的男人的背影。淋浴间里的水汽成团溢出，男人似乎并不介意衣服被它们弄潮，他的眼睛魅惑诱人，薄唇勾起笑容温柔又调皮。

“我还以为你会等我加入了再结束。”他说，眼神愉悦地滑过男孩的腰腹，又再次对上男孩惊慌的眼神，“你在想着我，”他站在原地说，声音像肥皂泡一样多彩又轻飘，“所以我来了，可你却先结束了。”他做了个类似撅嘴的表情，夸张地表示出自己的惋惜。

男孩的身体突然抖了一下，他向后躲开变凉的水，“你到底是……你和我梦里……你是人吗？”

男人微笑，皮鞋踏上淋浴间高起的台阶发出水声，他遗憾又愉悦地说，“恐怕不是。”

“老天啊……”布莱恩向后退到角落，“你是我的幻觉？城堡里的幽灵？或者吸血鬼？恶魔？亡灵骑士？”

“嘘。”男人将手指放在他的唇上，示意对方安静，“放轻松，我的爱。我不会伤害你，那和我的初衷背道而驰……”他挤进淋浴间，优雅地就像一尊移动的神像。

布莱恩发现自己退无可退。对方摘下皮手套，露出苍白干净的手，那只赤裸的手随意挥动两下，变冷的水就自动停了下来。男人看着他愉悦的微笑，仿佛他是消失多年的光芒，“我会尽一切可能让你感受愉悦。”

这个陌生人身上有种奇特的气场，黑暗又脆弱，纯洁却放荡。布莱恩的心跳在这种奇特气场里逐渐放缓。 _这是不可能的，也是不应该的。_ 他想， _我没有任何理由还站在这，赤身裸体。_ 他这样想着，却闭上了眼睛，任男人赤裸的手抚过他的耳廓，在耳后敏感的皮肤上滑动，酥痒和舒适感一起从被触碰的地方传回。他侧过头，又因为困惑而皱紧双眉。

“就是这样，”男人满意地点评着他的反应，“不要抵抗它，布莱恩。接受它，让你的身体引导你的灵魂。把你的忠诚和爱献给我，被指定的凡人。”

意识像水一样，随着男人的声音从脑海里溜走。有一瞬间，布莱恩几乎想听从这蛊惑人心的声音，为眼前的人做些什么。他滚烫的后背靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，针扎一样的寒意让他的意识回笼，他剧烈挣扎了一下，男人拿开了他的手。布莱恩这才发现，对方始终站在他一步远的地方，并未如他感受到的那样极具侵略性地贴在他身旁。

他绕开这个陌生人，飞快地穿上衣服，颤抖的手指降低了他遮羞的速度，他无声地咒骂，将滴水的头发顺到耳后。终于收拾妥当，Brian站起身，看到男人双手插在风衣侧兜里，站在合理距离内耐心地等着他。

一旦他离对方足够远，那种黑暗又虚弱的气场似乎就消失了。愤怒和惊慌终于从迷雾中涌出，“你是谁？或者你是什么？”

“Azazeal。”

Brian类似百科全书的脑子转动起来，“类似Azazel？传说中的堕落天使？”

男人耸肩，深色的发梢在黑风衣上卷起，“或许是。”

男孩转身面对着大门，认真地说，“你不像是嗑嗨了，但你刚刚说的话很奇怪。而且，偷窥不是好习惯。”

Azazeal露出大人听到小孩提了愚蠢问题时的笑容，“别那么天真，亚当的孩子。我等了你那么久，别让我这么早就失望。而且——”他抓住想要离开的男孩，将他拉到自己身边，“或许我不能让你头发还这样湿着就离开这。”

Brian觉得自己或许遇到了一个深夜变态，但当他看到自己的毛巾从包里飘出来，轻柔地扣在他头上时，他开始怀疑是他自己出了问题。

“别那么天真，Brian。”Azazeal的声音透着愉悦，他的手拿着毛巾温柔地擦拭男孩滴水的头发，“你难道从未觉得自己与众不同吗？你梦到过我的，不是吗？我们在那张红色的床铺上翻滚……”他低头靠在男孩耳侧，发现男孩的身体轻微颤抖，“你梦到过了，不是吗？”

男人的手隔着毛巾抚弄着他的头发，按摩他的头皮，让他整个脑袋陷入酥麻的舒适感，后脖颈跟着发痒。他想开口说“是，我梦到你了。但那意味着什么？”可他张开嘴跑出来的却是软弱的呻吟。

Azazeal贴着他的耳廓叹息：“你想起来了，在那场梦里我们是那么合拍，就像一个人一样，不是吗？”

男人的声音勾起了更多的回忆，那些梦境变得越来越真实，让Brian的双腿发软。他在任何事可能发生之前，从男人的怀抱里逃出来。他紧紧抓着洗面台，防备地盯着对方——本没必要的，对方似乎一点也不想对他动粗，或者用其他方式强迫他——拼命地深呼吸，“我想我应该回去休息了,Azazeal。”

“当然。”男人把叠好的深蓝色毛巾交还给他，“好好休息，之后你可能要很久才能休息了。”

“为什么会很久——”

Brian看着空荡荡的公共洗浴间，脑内也跟着一片空白。那个刚刚站在他眼前的男人就那样凭空消失了——在对他点头致意以后——整个房间又回复他来之前的样子，宽敞又平凡。

若不是他手里折叠整齐的毛巾还透着潮意，他真的可以说服自己那是另一场梦。

一场名叫Azazeal的梦。

 

 

 

* *

他又一次梦到一个男人和一条蠕动的虫子。可这次不一样的是，那个男人不再只有一个背影——穿着黑色风衣的背影。他这次看到了他的脸，坚毅的脸部轮廓和那双魅惑的眼睛，这一次那双诱人的眼睛不再牢牢跟着他，而是专注地看着他手里那条蠕动的虫子。男人咧嘴微笑，那条虫子化成奇特的烟雾爬进谁的脑海。

Brian早上照镜子时觉得自己的眼睛怪怪的，但他没多想。文学课马上就要开始了，之后他还要为了成为大学挑战赛正式成员而努力，现在回想选拔考试的过程，到底是为什么就让作弊的Alice抢了本属于自己的位置呢？

Brian在镜子前整理好自己，拿起书包前往教学楼。觉得整个世界都变成另一个样子，截然不同且条理分明。

“早，Rebecca。”他路过学生抗议群体时说。

“早，Brian。”女孩仔细看了他一眼，然后从人群里挤出来用挑剔的眼光上下打量他，“嘿，你今天看起来有点不一样。”

他侧头微笑，带着点无奈，“哪里不一样？我还是我。”

“你以前可不穿紧身裤去上课。终于发现比起女孩还是男孩更让你动心了，哈？”

“胡说八道。”Brian啜着隔热纸杯里的咖啡，“你比任何男孩女孩都让我动心，亲爱的。”

Rebecca因为他的话皱起眉毛，但瞪大的眼里并非全是厌恶，“现在是上午九点。你在试图和我调情还是耍酒疯？你的杯里真的是咖啡吗？”

“是的，我发誓，Rebecca。现在我要走了，祝你游行顺利。”Brian对她眨眼，将她那句“你刚才把男孩放在了女孩前面，所以那意味着什么，深柜先生？”抛在脑后，毫不在意周围人的目光。

他从未感到如此自信，并不是说他很自卑，但那种掌控一切的感觉像是从他的骨髓里蔓延出来，像是……他天生就应该是掌控者，强者，像是那些他努力学习才能获得的答案早就在他的脑海里。而当Alice在浪漫主义诗歌赏析课上将他喊出去时——告诉他挑战赛队员中的一位出车祸被迫退出，由他接替那人正式队员的位置，那种掌握一切的感觉就更强了。

“希望他一切都好。”他笑的优雅又体贴， “谢谢你告诉我这个消息。”

一连几天，他除了得到同伴的喜爱、尊敬以外什么事都没有发生。这让他在公共休息室遇见Josh——以为难他为乐的无耻同学——之后，第一次没有选择躲闪。

“嘿，Barry。”高个子的黄发男孩故意念错他的名字，“和我一样闲嘛，要来一杯吗？”

“你猜怎么着，我很愿意和你喝一杯。”Brian靠在酒柜上对他微笑，“而且我愿意和你分享我这瓶。”他从酒柜里捞出一瓶他并不知道其存在的酒——但天神在上，他那一刻就是知道要去那儿拿那样东西——一瓶看上去价格不菲的威士忌和两只玻璃杯。

“你和我，一人一杯，直到我们一个人倒在自己的呕吐物里。输的那个人要为赢的人去做一件事。”他靠在酒柜上，脸上带着势在必得的微笑。但说真的，他的酒量连青春期的小女生都拼不过。

“如果你输了，要在公共休息室穿变装短裙一整周。”Josh大笑着说，赢得一片欢呼和嘘声。

Brian点头，“如果你输了，就在明天这个时间，八点十五分，在听到第一句‘Holy Shit’的时候说‘是我’。”

“这么简单？伙计，你是不是以为自己输定了，就压根没想怎样惩罚我？”他大笑着说。

Brian拿着杯子和酒走到休息室空出的一张茶几旁，“那么，”他低声说着，拧开了那瓶陈年威士忌，朝彼此的杯子里倒满，“游戏开始。”

他把那呛口的液体喝下去时毫不慌张，甚至还朝角落里的Rebecca眨了眨眼。

 

 

* *

Azazeal并不喜欢口香糖，这是一项毫无目的的发明，人类总是喜欢给自己制造各种可笑的消遣，但他现在在嚼一块口香糖，柠檬味充斥在口腔里盖住他虚弱的味道。事情有时就是这样，重点不在于你是否愿意，是否可以等待，而在于时机，在乎猎物的意愿。

他站在走廊的角落里，用舌尖和上颚碾压着那块糖胶合成物，想象着那是前方休息室里仰头灌酒的男孩的舌头。

他的猎物脸颊泛红，在室内变成深蓝色的双眼泛着不可思议的喜悦。Azazeal朝男孩对面的倒霉蛋抬起手，那个黄色男孩在几秒后把酒杯丢在一旁，吐得地毯一塌糊涂。

年轻人们尖叫或大笑，他的男孩大笑着用力捶了下茶几，一个深色头发的高个女孩和他拥抱。

Azazeal即使站在几百米远的地方，依旧能感受到Brian心中的激动和亢奋，那些冲动的情感从他的身体里飘散出来，让他变得不再那么虚弱。他微笑，满意于他将对方改造成了怎样的一个人。如果这样微不足道的胜利都可以给他的猎物带来如此强烈的喜悦，那当他明天发现Josh按照规定说完那句话，给他当了偷系主任藏酒的替死鬼后，又会有多开心呢？

他在无人的走廊漫步，等待着时间一点点流逝。毫无疑问，等待是他最擅长的事，他像是牧羊人，看着人死去又长成，在偶尔的时候从他们的生命里穿过，从不造成过大的伤害。但这一次他或许会留下他——他已经太久没遇到如此容易满足的干净灵魂了。

当这栋城堡陷入沉睡时，他推开Brian的房门。绕过那张空床，坐在男孩床边的沙发上看着他。半个月来第一次他的男孩还清醒着，那双在阳光下近乎透明的眼睛半睁着在幽暗处带着星点光芒。从高窗里倾泻而下的月光洒在他深色卷发上，让他的皮肤显得过于苍白。

“为什么你总在这个时间出现？”他在巴洛克风格床头柜上抓起了什么。咔哒一声，夜光电子钟的屏幕亮起，莹绿色的12：00和月光一起把男孩的脸照得惨白又阴森。

“人们通常在这个时间睡得最熟。”他微笑着说。

“或者恶魔都喜欢这个时间。”Brian笑着说，把电子钟关上放到一边，并没有意识到它对某种气氛有多大的破坏力。他低声说：“哦！是堕落的天使，我口误了。”

Azazeal发出嘶声，从沙发移到他床边，低头俯在他上方，眼神透着和动机不符的友善，“我们对堕落的看法显然不太相同。或许‘天使’‘才是我最喜欢听到的称呼。”

“从没见过你这样的天使。”男孩的手从床单下探出，飞快地抚过他的手腕，“没有天使是这样保护别人的。”

他微笑着接受了男孩的挑逗，视线扫过男孩半眯的眼和干燥的唇，“或许那就是我离开他们的原因。无聊，苍白的世界，”他近得可以闻到男孩的呼吸，干净，充满力量，“让你发疯的地方。”

男孩侧头躲开他凑近的唇，两人都发出类似甜蜜和害羞的笑，“你一定已经疯了。”

Brian上方的男人眯起眼睛，笑意始终在他唇边徘徊不去，这让他苍白的脸变得温暖起来，“是，我因为你疯狂太久了。”

他们几乎是同时贴近了彼此，床单下的Brian赤裸苍白，因为他的触碰颤抖着发出呻吟。那种脆弱的鼻音让Azazeal的身体发热，灵魂——如果他的灵魂还在的话——充满喜悦，身体充满力量。

Brian从未遇到过这样的人，并不是说他有多少经验可供参考——无论异性还是同性，他的经验都少的可怜，所以当Azazeal的头在他张开的双腿间停留时，他颤抖的像片风中落叶也就情有可原了。

但Azazeal的笑声表示他并不这么觉得。

“我觉得我们可以慢点。”男孩说，努力让自己听起来很有经验并饱含对笑声的不满。

男人将对方吐出——Brian叹气，听不出是高兴还是惋惜——支起上身看着床上的人，“你不必向我掩饰什么，男孩。”

“Brian。”他努力不眯起眼睛，在净白月光和轻微近视的双重作用下发现Azazeal像真正的天使一样泛着圣洁的白光，从宽阔的肩膀到赤裸的胸膛，再到紧实的腹肌，细窄的腰。Brian忍不住吞起口水，显然将Azazeal和罗马雕像联想在一起是可笑的，但罗马时期对男性形体美的深度中毒绝对值得原谅，他几乎开始后悔纠正他对自己的称呼了。

幸运地，对方似乎并没有被他冒犯，男人近乎是欣赏地朝他点头——带着该死的古典的优雅——声音一如既往的温柔，“我了解你所有的事，Brian。”他的手沿着男孩的大腿内侧轻抚，感受皮肤在他手下的颤抖，“你可告诉我任何事，让我为你做任何事。”

Azazeal的话在他轻吻男孩腿侧时溢出，“我会满足你所有的愿望，Brian，带着荣誉和喜悦。”

Brian在对方含住他的同时用力抓住了对方的头发。这让腿间人的动作变得温柔了会儿，也让这之后的疯狂变得更让他措手不及。他只用平常一半的时间就射了出来，喘得像是刚从哥斯拉巨爪下逃过一命，可更快地，他发出了毫不美妙的叫喊声——当他意识到对方用舌头将他的液体抹在后面时。

“我假设你并没有任何辅助工具，而某些魔法会吓到你。”男人从他的身下抬起头，嘴唇闪光，“还是说，你期待某种魔法？”

男孩的脸立刻变得更红，用了一会儿才让话从嘴里飘出来，“我喜欢新的尝试。”

男人露出满意又惊喜的笑容。他尽量靠在男孩耳边，用手取代舌头在他身下揉弄，他的舌头在口腔里轻微移动，发出诱人又色情的声音让男孩的耳朵红得滴血，“它会让你变得湿润、空虚，渴望人间最极致的美妙。”他的手在逐渐变得湿润的甬道里扩张，偶尔轻浅抽插几次，惹得男孩用力摇晃，发丝贴上汗湿的侧脸让整个画面变得更加迷离禁忌。

“你会呻吟。”

他舔过身下人的脖颈，伴着对方悠长摇晃的低吟。

“颤抖。”

Brian摇晃着腰，试图让他的手进得更深，进入他的内脏，他的灵魂。

“渴求。”

他的唇大张着，氧气不再是他生命唯一的支撑。无论多少氧气都不够让他存活，如果没有什么能让欲望得到满足。

“而我会一一满足你……”

男人缓慢又坚定地进入他。说话的声音因为初次进入变得模糊不清，又因为之后的动作时轻时重。

“吞下你的呻吟。”他吻住Brian的唇。

“抚慰你的颤抖。”他的手托起对方的臀，让彼此牢固地连在一起，让自己进入到对方最深处。

“满足你的渴求。”他的动作加快加重，细窄的腰带动臀部用力摇晃，握住Brian臀部的手卡在他的腰上，避免男孩在实木床头撞破自己的头。

“而你从今后会属于我。”他如咒语般的话在男孩的喘息和呻吟中回响，像是一柄沉重的铁剑被柔软美丽的雾气笼罩。

Brian在叠加的快感下已经不知道自己身在何处，他一手抓着床单，另一只手无力地伏在床头，在大幅度的摇晃和快感冲击下喘息着。对方总是知道怎样的节奏是他最想要的，他巨大的头部滑过那些敏感的地方，次次命中那美妙感觉的源头，让他呻吟、颤抖，在被满足后变得更加渴望。

“不要害怕，我的男孩。”他身上的人拉起他的手，两个人的喘息交织在一起让整个房间变得滚烫，“我的光芒，我的灵魂，我的Brian。”

他在男孩体内释放，将全部体重压在Brian身上，仿佛要将彼此的肉体融合。Brian的腿还环在他腰上，并用双臂绕过他的肩背，让他们赤裸的身体在月光下纠缠着，在最圣洁的光芒下重新感受生命。

他们的呼吸逐渐回复平静，Biran将Azazeal脸上的头发拂开，将虔诚的吻印在他的额头。

“我的天使。”他感叹道，任满足和疲惫将他送入梦乡。

皎洁的圆月东移，雾气追着它飘动，遮挡着流入高窗内的光芒，让卧室里两副刚找到彼此的灵魂在混沌的黑暗中享受安宁和幸福。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
